Oops you did it again
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: When Casey suddenly comes back after six months of denying this is his child, what will Jane choose? Who will Jane choose?
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat on her couch crying, but then, she always cried these days. She could blame it on the hormones but in reality she was just sad. Casey had left her, and the bump. Thats what she called it, the bump. She ran her hand over the bump once more and sniffed hard.

"Okay bump. Mommy is done crying. Yep, she is done." she said aloud. She felt a small kick in response. She let herself smile a little. Then there was a knock on the door. It was one of three people. Frankie, coming to ask for advice on a case; Ma, coming to check on the bump, or Maura, coming to check on her. She prayed it was the latter. She opened the door to…

"Casey." She said softly, shock written all over her features. His eyes were glued to the bump.

"Oh my god. You… You're…" he trailed off.

"Pregnant." she said, tears barely at bay. "I told you this. Six months ago!" she said, barely keeping her voice steady. Casey looked up from the bump into her eyes and she saw that he was crying.

"Oh god Jane, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." he said, tears tracing down his cheeks. He stepped towards her and automatically she stepped back.

"No! You _left _us! You think you can just waltz back in six months later and everything will go back to the way it was?" He blinked in the sudden torrent of words.

"No. You're right. I- I shouldnt have tried to hug you. I just… God Jane, I've missed you." He said tears still falling.

"You should have thought about that when you told me this wasnt your child. As though I was a slut, who didnt know who the father of her baby was." she growled, shoving him back. He nearly lost his balance but caught himself on the door frame just in time. She stepped forward and he stepped back, and quite suddely found himself in the hallway, with the door shutting in his face.

Jane sunk to the ground, her back against the door, her knees as close to her chest as she could get them. She began sobbing, leaning her head back against the door. she heard casey outside pleading with her, begging her to open the door and she finally stood, but not to open the door, to call Maura.

* * *

Okay so first shot at a Rizzoli and Isles fic so lemme know how it is okay?


	2. Chapter 2

"Maur, Casey's here. Please make him go away." she whispered into the phone. Less than ten minutes later she heard the heated voice of her best friend in the hallway.

"How _dare_ you come back here? You left her, you _broke _her in ways I didnt know someone _could _break and you _dare_ stand here and tell me you're _sorry_?" She couldnt hear what casey was saying but it sounded like he was pleading with her.

"No! Get out. Now." She heard Maura yell." When Maura opened the door to come in, Jane was sitting on the couch again, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey…" Maura sighed, sitting down and wrapping her arms around Jane.

"Why? Why did he come back?" Jane whimpered.

"I dont know sweetie. M-maybe he wants to be father to this child. He- honey he left the army to come back here…" she said softly. She prayed that Casey would leave, because she was so close… so close to having everything shes ever wanted. Jane.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly. Jane sighed.

"I dont know. I mean, I cant exactly deny him a relationship with his child. And I dont want to…" she said with a groan. Maura nodded and bit her lip. All she wanted was for Casey to leave. It would hurt Jane though… she groaned and pulled Jane tighter to her.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm so sorry." she murmured and pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead. Jane whimpered and leaned into Maura. Maura relished in the feeling of holding Jane, something she had taken for granted for six months and now, sitting here on the verge of losing Jane to Casey, she knew. She knew she could not live without Jane.

* * *

Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i'm enjoying writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

Jane sat in the silence of her home, Maura had long since left, and Jane sighed. She had no idea what to do. She knew who she loved, who she wanted, but she had yet to admit it, even to herself. She didnt love casey. That much she knew. She may have loved him once, but since he had denied her and the bump, well, she was done with him. But she also didnt want her baby to grow up without his or her's father. She couldnt do this by herself. But there was Maura, Maura who she wanted to kiss, to love, to hold, for the rest of her life. She wanted to marry her. And yet, she hadnt even told her she loved her. she bit her lip. She had to tell Maura. But how? She didnt know. She finally laid down and let herself drift into sleep, she would tackle this in the morning.

She woke up, refreshed, and with a plan. She quickly got dressed and drove to headquarters. Her first stop was the cafe, for coffee and a hug from her doting ma. She then took the elevator down to the morgue.

"Hey Maur." she said smiling as she handed the other woman her coffee. Maura bit her lip keeping her head down, purposefully not looking at the other woman.

"Hey, thanks." she said, smiling back. she sighed and finally looked up to see Jane's eyes shining.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. Jane grinned.

"You." was all she said. Maura almost choked on her coffee.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, unsure she had heard correctly. Jane smiled genuinely, for the first time in a long time.

"You make me happy Maura. And I have a secret to tell you." she leaned in close and, with her heart pounding in her ears, she whispered, "I love you." Maura gasped at the words.

"Jane, dont mess with me." she said softly. Jane pulled back a little.

"Maura, I would never mess with you like this!" she said, a little hurt. Maura's eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Y-you mean it?" she asked, her breath coming fast and shallow. Jane nodded. "But what about Casey?" Maura asked, tears in her eyes. jane stepped as close as she could, what with the baby in the way.

"Screw Casey. You're the one I want, if you'll have me." she murmured, her face inches from Maura's. Maura closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Jane's.

* * *

Thank you guys for the support and the reviews! Two updates in one day yay!


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally parted, they were both panting and gasping.

"Is this a dream?" Maura whispered. Jane smiled.

"If it is, I never want to wake up. " she murmured. Maura sighed happily.

"Jane… Are you sure? You arent going to change your mind a-and leave me?" she asked, her voice shaky. Jane leaned back in to press her forehead against Maura's.

"I will never leave you." she whispered. she pressed a kiss to Maura's lips. "Or hurt you." another kiss. "I love you." Maura gasped and looked up at Jane. She opened her mouth to say something but out of nowhere Suzie opened the door to the morgue.

"Oh! Um, I can come back later…" she trailed off seeing the two women jump apart.

"N-no Suzie its fine. What do you have?" Maura asked, smiling at the younger woman.

The two women parted after promising to meet at the dirty robber after work.

For Jane the day inched by, minutes seeming like hours. Her mind kept wandering down to the morgue and she wished that she could follow it, but alas she was on desk duty, which surprisingly is hard work.

For Maura the day flew by, every hour seeming like seconds. She was terrified of what Jane would say after work.

Finally the day was over, and both women practically ran from the precinct. Jane got to the dirty robber first, and sat in their usual booth. When Maura walked in she stood, too quickly, and almost fell. Maura lurched forward and caught her.

"Thanks!" she gasped, shaking her head. "God my balance is off." she sighed. Maura opened her mouth to launch into her google mouth about pregnancy and balance issues but Jane stopped her.

"So. About what happened earlier…" she said softly. Maura quickly shut her mouth and nodded.

"Yeah… um…" she didnt know what to say. Jane brought her hand up and gently touched her cheek.

"I meant every word I said. I love you Maura Dorthea Isles. And I want you to be mine forever." she said, staring deeply into Maura's eyes.

* * *

sorry for the wait, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Maura gasped and, for once, had nothing to say. She couldnt come up with even one word to express how she was feeling. She opened her mouth and all that fell out was,

"I love you too." Jane smiled.

"Good. Now, I do believe I'm supposed to kiss you you now." Maura laughed and nodded.

"I do believe so." she said smiling. Jane grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned down slowly, so slowly, until Maura grabbed her by the back of her neck and yanked her in. Their lips met and it was like fireworks. They broke apart when they heard applause and Jane blushed ducking her head into Maura's shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Casey standing, dumbstruck, just inside the door. Her blood ran cold. She pulled away from Maura, but grabbed her hand. She needed the moral support.

"C-casey, what are you doing here?" she asked shakily. He just stared at her.

"Youre a dyke? The mother of my child is a fucking faggot?" he said, anger evident in his face. Jane stepped back, as though his words were a physical blow.

"What? Did you just say that?" she asked, anger boiling up in her as well. He stepped towards her threateningly. Maura jumped between them.

"Woah woah, back up." she growled at Casey. He glared at her.

"And you! You turned her gay! She was totally normal before you came along! We could have been happy before you came along you stupid fag!" he growled. Maura pushed him back a little, to get him out of her face and he growled, enraged that she had touched him. He raised a hand to strike her, just as Frankie walked in the door. He gasped, and grabbed Casey's arm before he could hit her and shoved him up against the wall.

"Casey. Calm down. Relax." he growled as Casey fought against him. Finally he seemed to calm down a little and Frankie released him. Casey spun around and pointed to Jane.

"Did you know your sister was a faggot?!" he hollered. Frankie froze for a moment before he put a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"You need to leave. Go home and calm down. Try this again tomorrow. Okay?" he asked the taller man. He shrugged Frankie's hand off of him and turned to Jane, who was standing shell shocked, beside Maura, tears streaming down her face.

"This is not over. I swear to you, you will never raise my child." he yelled, before spinning around and walking out the door. Frankie and Maura helped Jane sit down and then Frankie turned on them.

"Okay, what the hell was all that about?" he asked, shocked. Jane sighed and dropped her head in her hands. Maura sighed as well but turned to Frankie.

"Casey walked in on Jane kissing me and he… well he freaked out." she said matter of factly. Frankie burst out laughing and was quickly kicked in the shin.

"Ow! I was just laughing because I won the bet!" he said, rubbing his shin. Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"What bet?" she growled. He winced.

"Um, me Korsak and Frost had a little bit of a bet on when you two would get together." he explained.

"You knew?!" she asked, shocked. he laughed again.

"Janie, everyone knew."

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the drama!


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sat dumbstruck in her seat. Everybody knew, well everyone but her and Maura that is. She dropped her head into her hands. How had she been so stupid? How had she not seen it? Frankie put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay sis?" he asked softly. She groaned in response. He laughed. Maura placed a hand over Jane's, patting her comfortingly.

"Dont worry, I didnt see it either. But we know now. And we can deal with Casey together. I promise, I'll stand beside you." She murmured. Jane looked up into her eyes. She saw pure honest love in them. She melted a little.

"Thank you Maur." she murmured back. Frankie cleared his throat. She jumped and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Frankie. Got kinda lost in the moment for a second there." she smiled at Maura and then shoved Frankie out of the booth. He fell over and groaned.

"What the hell Jane?" he asked looking confused. She grinned.

"I wanna take my girl home and you were in my way." she explained. He rolled his eyes and Maura grinned goofily at that. Jane smirked towards her and stood, rather ungracefully. Maura followed and they stepped over Frankie and out the door. Once they were out the door, they both felt a little lost as to what to do. Jane turned to Maura to catch her staring at her. She smiled.

"See something you like?" she asked playfully. Maura smirked.

"Why yes, yes I do." she said. Jane's eyebrows shot up and she grabbed Maura by the arm and lead her to her car. She opened the passenger door and Maura laughed.

"Get in you chivalrous goofball. I'm driving. You have too many issues reaching things." she said shaking her head. Jane pouted but knew she was both got situated in the car and then turned to eachother.

"So, where am I driving to?" Maura asked. Jane smiled softly.

"To your house?" she asked tentatively. Maura nodded.

"To my house." she replied.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the gap between updates! I'm currently visiting family and I dont have much time to write but I will try to post regular updates!


End file.
